The Boy in the Woods
by PeytonLuvsBacon
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a reclusive student enrolled at Crypton High School. However, when she wakes one night to a strange sound from the woods nearby, will her curiosity to venture inside drive her out of her own nature? LxR. Might be rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy in the Woods**

**Summary:** Kagamine Rin is a reclusive student enrolled at Crypton High School. However, when she wakes one night to a strange sound from the woods nearby, will her curiosity to venture inside drive her out of her nature? LenxRin

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wondered what could live outside your door?" quoted my Chemistry teacher, Hayate Sensei.<p>

Being a Monday morning, most of my classmates would stare at him, bored and scowling. They each were trying their best to get their tiny brains to process that pinch of information. For me, though, the thought hit me like a bull's-eye. I proudly raised my hand and spoke, "Not really."

In my past 14 years of living, not one was wasted enjoying the outdoor world. Why would I do that? The indoors has so much more to offer! There is television to watch, air conditioning to keep you cool, heating to keep you warm, screen doors to help keep the bug and other creepy crawlies out, and my most favorite of all, computers to play on. Yes, I'm sort of an electronic junky, but at least I don't smell like a great portion of the world does.

Back to Biology—I managed to get a giggle out of most of the class, but Hayate Sensei wasn't the bit amused. I could see a dark red vain pulsing across the room on his forehead, signaling a future of tongue-lashing.

"Miss Kagamine, would you like to see me after class?" ooh he was trying to hold it back.

"Not really." I said again, knowing I'd probably regret it later.

"That's it! I've had it with your stupid remarks!" He threw his hands up in exclamation, and then pointed towards the door.

"Get…Out…" He gritted his teeth.

I wanted to say, "Or what?" but I didn't.

I reluctantly pushed myself up from my desk and walked over towards the door.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I stepped out into the slender hallway and grumbled to myself about Hayate Sensei.

I forgot to mention—I have a problem. I don't know when to keep my mouth shut, and I feel rather bad about it. However, what was I to do to get my point across? It was just my opinion! Well, I guess I could have worded my response differently…

I remember when I first started my years in high school; Hayate Sensei was my favorite. The thing that brought me down about him was that he didn't understand me.

No one understands me…

Except Miku.

I heard a door shut somewhere down the hall towards my left, and saw a teal-headed, pig-tail girl come skipping out of it.

"Ugh, Rin, what did you get into trouble for this time?" She asked. What a coincidence.

I crossed my arms, leaning up against the wall, puffing, "I gave some back talk to Hayate Sensei."

"Oh, that's all?" She seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah, it was actually just my opinion this time…"

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him 'Not really' when he asked the class about the 'outdoor wonders.'" I used my fingers for quotes.

"Oh…" She sighed, shaking her head at me, "Yeah, I was thinking about you the whole time he said that question to our class and what you would say."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You're very open-minded aren't you?"

"You didn't know that by now, Miku?" I asked, frankly shocked.

"JK." She giggled, "Anyways, I gotta run to the front office. See ya, and try to be good for the rest of the day."

"I'll try." I smiled at her, and I waved her goodbye as she walked down the hallway.

Miku has been my friend for the shortest time since she moved here. I think she's friends with practically everyone because she's so understanding…so nice…so pretty…

I wish that was me.

I wish I was anything but me.

Life isn't that way though. You're locked in your own body forever—until you die of course.

I'm sure Hayate Sensei would be coming out in a moment or two to give me one of his classic lectures about respect after he gave the class a PowerPoint to copy.

Till then, I wait.

* * *

><p>I didn't edit much on this chapter, but i revised a lot in the later ones. I hope you find time to read this story further again and tell me what you think about the changes! Thanks!<p>

~PeytonluvsBacon


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-<strong>

Once at home, I felt a lot better; which is not how I usually feel when I arrive home. I'd much rather be inside the school building than at my own house. My parents aren't mean or anything or disagree with one another…It's just they're never home. They wake at early hours, and leave at late hours. In other words, I'm home alone most of the time.

It took a while for me to get used to going to bed when no one else was in the house with me. Mom quit work when I was born so I wouldn't be scared, but when I entered my middle school years, I wasn't so anymore, and she went back to work.

I took my beat-up orange book bag I had slung over my shoulder and threw it onto my bed. I laid out beside it and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to do.

_I guess I could do my homework…How fun._ I thought, _or I could get on my computer and play some PangYa._

I looked out the window at the woods. The trees in it were like huge arms waving in the wind. In fact, some of them were shaking so hard, it looked like they could fall over in any second.

This is exactly why I stay clear of nature: too much things can harm you out there.

_Definitely play some PangYa._ I decided.

Leaving my place of deep thought, I hopped up and raced to my dad's office where my laptop awaited.

**~:D~**

After nearly 4 hours of Pangya, I was bush-whacked. I don't think I've ever made so many bogeys in my life! Usually I'm on a role with birdies or eagles but today was just a shame.

It was about 8:00 p.m. I didn't care to check if mom and dad were home. Usually they're too tired to come say 'hello' to me.

I wanted to call Miku, because she plays too, but she was probably still hanging out with friends…unlike me.

The thought of it made me feel like a—like a—total nasty.

I have friends at school—just none of them are real. I get most of my fame from going against the school rules. Miku's the only real friend I have. Actually, she usually only talks to me when none of her other friends are around—that explains why I don't call her much anymore. I remember the last time I tried to call Miku while she was out; she left me on end with her voicemail.

My parents ground me from my electronics when they find out about my bad acts. But how will they know that I've been on my computer when they're never home?

However, I was done with the computer for tonight.

So, After I took a warm shower, I entered the dark room in my short blue, black-frilled gown, and slid into bed. I exhaled heavily as I thought of all of tomorrow's homework I'll have to cram into study hall. I'm such a procrastinator.

I thought about school for a bit longer till I felt myself start to drift off.

**~:D~**

I was in the thick forest by my house and there were a pack of wolves surrounding me. One was big, gray, and white, while the other was a jet-black color. The others seemed to be similar to each other, being a brownish-gray. I didn't know what was going on because they weren't attacking me or anything, they were just staring.

Staring deeply into my soul.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to do something to where I didn't feel this unease. But, my voice was muted and no matter how much I moved my lips, the wolves didn't make anything out of it.

All of a sudden, some tall bushes nearby started rustling and the wolves slowly turned their heads.

A figure of tall height, but the look of similar age approached the opening I was standing in. It was a boy.

He didn't speak, he just store at the wolves, then at me.

I tried to mouth to him: "Get out of here!"

He just came closer and closer, approaching the hungry-eyed wolves like some idiot.

I tried to move, but I couldn't budge. He continued to progress forward. He was very close to the jet-black wolf now.

He stopped. He reached his right arm out to touch the nose of the big furry animal, but before he could, the wolf raced off past him with the others following slowly behind.

Standing there, with his hand still floating in the air, he glanced over at me and smiled. His lips then began to move, but once again I couldn't hear anything.

The sight of it was so eerie, I closed my eyes. When I dared to open them again, I was back in my bedroom.

I panted loudly, sitting up and grabbing my chest where my heart was. That was probably the weirdest dream I've ever had since I started the 10th grade.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my window, which still had the blinds open. The woods were once again shaking, but more than before. I heard a peculiar sound coming from it as well. I wanted to go get my parents, but I knew they would be mad at me if I woke them up at…hold on…2:00 in morning.

There was something out there. Was it that boy I saw in my dream? I tried to shrug it off and head back to bed, but the cry filled my room just as I put a knee on the sheets.

As much as I was frightened of the woods nearby, I couldn't help but to take the intense wailing in the distance to heart. I kept having the thought that I should go and help that thing—person, even though I dreaded every moment of it.

_No, Rin, you're crazy! There's no way you're going out there. Mom and Dad would kill you if they find out your missing in the morning. _I thought,_ Then again, I might not even go inside the woods, I might just look if I can see anything then come shooting back inside._

Was I going to go against my nature?

No. I can't.

I lay down in the bed again, getting chilled by the constant yelps.

"_Just ignore it…someone else will find him."_

A finally heard the sound of wolves. I knew it.

Something inside me began to bug me to get up. I tried my best to shun the terrible noises. However, I ended up just in the same state I was every time.

I wrapped my arms around my pillow and said to myself,

"Mom and Dad, if I don't return…" I couldn't finish.

I threw myself out of bed and onto my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Also, if you're wondering what Pangya is, it's an online golfing game that you can play for free! (excluding the clothes you have to buy to power up your character.)**

**It's a really cool game, and I like it a lot. I'm a Senior E right now in the game and I'm a member of the LoveRiddle Guild.**

**It would be awesome if you could join! If you do, my nickname is Crescent99. Hope to see you on the game!**

**If you can't find the site, PM me and i'll send you the link!**

**Thanks!**

**~PeytonluvsBacon**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-<strong>

I'm not so sure how I made it this far without freaking out, but I couldn't help but to be proud of myself. I was actually doing what the majority of the kids at school enjoy. Only, I think this was a wee bit more extreme.

I shone my flashlight into the direction of the wailing and breathed heavily.

Was I going to do this? The urge to turn back and give up was starting to tempt me. With all these mosquitoes swarming around me and the pitch black darkness, anyone and everyone would simply hang it up right there on the spot. I was afraid of bugs and other creepy crawlies—the dark wasn't taking my fear away either. However, I couldn't help but to forget those things.

This person needed help. Sure, someone else might already be on their way there too to help the thing—person, but it never hurts to help out.

"H-Hello?" I tried calling.

The wail returned. I wonder if he heard me. I shone my flashlight into another patch in the forest, but still didn't see anything. I took a step forward, then another, then another…Soon, I was running into the forest.

I knew I wouldn't know how to get back once I found what I was looking for. I just hope that the person I helped—if it is a person—knows how to get back.

I was panting again like the moment I woke up from my dream. Feeling adrenaline racing through my blood, I trampled unknowingly deeper into the woods.

I reached an opening, just like the one in my dream. Only, this time, it was a grassy flooring and more trees surrounded it.

"Hello?" I tried again.

"Help!" a slightly deep voice returned. Phew, it _was_ a person.

"I'm coming!" I said.

I continued walking the rest of the way, gaining my breath if I needed to run away from whatever was tackling him. Hopefully it was a Him.

"No, wait! Don't come closer!" I heard him shout.

I stopped for a moment, but I didn't listen and carried forward. I wasn't backing down after I already came this far.

Later, I reached another opening. Bigger than life, there were about 10 wolves surrounding a golden-blonde haired boy's body. His arms and legs looked scratched up and bloody, and his face looked like he hadn't washed it in years.

He saw me in the distance and his eyes widened.

I've never watched someone in real life die before. All of those horror movies I've seen were just actors and actresses. I wasn't ready to face this for real.

"I'm coming to help you." I whispered, and walked slowly closer.

He looked back at the wolves growing in on him, and tried his best to stand up. He was failing miserably.

There were a pile of fallen branches beside a huge Matsu tree. If I were to pick up those branches and hurl them at the beasts, they might scare off.

My accuracy isn't really trustable, so I debated for almost a minute.

The wolves were snarling now, the boy's face becoming inches away from the wolves' noses.

Eh, better than nothing. What could I do? Light the whole dang place on fire?

"Hey!" I yelled, "Over here!"

My heart was racing with all the attention.

I distracted the wolves from the boy and started throwing my "spears" like a samurai.

Fooled by the flying pointy-edged sticks, they whimpered and ran off somewhere deeper into the woods.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trembling.

He looked at me and said, "Are you an idiot?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, and then angrily said back, "Dude, I just saved your life!"

I jumped down from the ledge I was perched up on and ran over to the cowardly kid.

"You could have hit me with those things!" He argued, not taking my hand when I offered to him to help him up.

"I wasn't even aiming close to you moron." I said, leaning down in front of his face, fists on my waist.

He looked away, struggling for something to say back and said, "Well, thanks."

"That's what I wanted to hear." I smirked.

"How did you even find me out here to begin with?" he asked.

"Duh. You were calling for help."

"I wasn't calling for_ you_, I was calling for Neru."

"I'm sorry buddy, but I didn't see him anywhere close to here. Also, what are you doing out in the woods at night?"

"Neru's a _she_." He looked up at me with his piercing ocean-blue eyes.

"I don't care about your girlfriend," I said, "Answer my question."

He grabbed my hand that was still offered to him, and pulled himself up.

I almost shuttered when I noticed his height. He was about 2 inches taller than me. Not a significant amount, but I had a bad feeling I was bossing around a senior student. That was sort of a cool thing supported at my school, but I couldn't help but to feel a little guilty.

He was wearing a holey green shirt that showed some of his chest. His pants looked a dark navy blue in color but were mostly covered with a thin layer of dirt.

"It's a long story…and Neru is _not_ my girlfriend. How old are you? 10?" He asked. He was looking at my chest I'm sure.

I felt a bowl of hot anger begin to bubble up inside me.

"Listen." I gritted my teeth to prevent anything rude coming out, "I'm not here to argue with you. I just came here to save your ass then go back to the house."

Haha. I said _ass._

"I bet you don't even know your way back do you?"

Eh heh heh yeah—no.

"No." I said goofily, and saw him snicker a little bit.

"Well, I guess I am in your debt now." He said, "Fine. You live on the west side don't you?"

"Yes." I managed to crack a smile, "So you'll help me get back?"

"I guess so." He began to walk ahead of me.

I stood there watching him for a minute. He had a bad gait because of his wounded knees and ankles.

I wondered if I should get him something from my house to help with the pain. But I forgot about it. Why would I help _that_ jerk?

He would be in my debt again anyways.

"You're coming aren't you?" He asked, looking back at me.

Snapping back into reality, I followed behind him.

Every once in a while he would look back to see if I was coming, then look off into the distance behind me like he was perhaps trying to hide from someone.

**~:D~**

During our 10 minute walk, I never did ask him about his sudden phobia.

"I think we're growing near." He said, pushing through some bushes that I didn't remember seeing before.

"You sure?" I was starting to become scared myself. Maybe his phobia was driving himself in the wrong direction. Literally.

"Yeah." He said.

Sure enough, I saw a peep hole of light starting to peek in through the trees.

Excited to return home in the inside world, I barged ahead of him without caution through the opening. My house's backyard was sitting right in front of us.

"We're here! Thanks!" I said, turning around. But just as I gave my regards, he was gone.

"Um?" I asked.

No response.

I walked back up to the hole into the forest to see if he coming. I happened to see him just walking back deeper into them.

"Wait!" I called. He turned his head, stopping for a moment. When he saw me starting to approach him, he took off in a dead run.

I decided to just let him run off, knowing that he might not help me get back again if I get lost.

**- :D -**

Now back inside my cozy bed, I was thinking about the events that just took place. It was too fast…too sudden…too…strange.

I mean, I felt better about myself that I helped him—I just couldn't get over the fact that he was so cautious of his surroudings. He had to be hiding from something or someone. I wonder if he knew that I was going to offer to bandage him.

It was now 5:30 a.m. Time to wake up, or just get up in my case. My alarm clock was going off as usual.

Groaning, I pushed myself up from the bed not caring to turn it off and walked over to my closet. I picked out my school uniform from the crap of clothes jammed packed inside. I still_ try_ to look cute at school, but no matter how much mascara I apply to my eye-lashes or the strong perfume I use that could choke even a skunk, I still don't win much fame at school; especially from the guys. They're all too fed up into Miku and her party of friends.

That's right, Luka, Gumi, heck even Teto!

What got me was that the other girls are so mean, but Miku isn't. Maybe Miku is the strange one out of the bunch, I don't know.

I could hear the movements of Mom and Dad throughout the house—they were just getting finished with getting ready for work. Just for once in life, I was hoping they'd stay and tell me goodbye.

I quickly ran into the bathroom to get dressed, hoping they would speak if they saw me.

I heard the garage door open and the slamming of a door. There they went.

I pulled on my skirt and ran out into the hallway, turning the corner into the living room. I walked up to the garage door and sighed.

_Don't you ever have time for me anymore?_

School starts in a few, so I had to return to my bathroom and finish primping.

I was a bit depressed knowing that they couldn't be late for work even for their child's sake. There was nothing I could do about it though, so I just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-<strong>

School started off slow and quiet at first, no one was talking in class. Everyone was actually doing what they were supposed to do, including me, and copying down notes from our textbooks.

It's safe to say it was very peaceful, yet a little out-of-the-norm.

I was still a little moved by what happened last night. _Why did I do that?_

"Ok a million retarded babies are being born right now." Another student popped all of a sudden. It was Mikuo.

Everyone started to bust out laughing.

Mikuo was a lot like Miku in a way, only a manlier version.

The teacher glared at him for making such a statement and he shyly continued to do his work.

If I were him, I'd just keep going and not be intimidated by the teacher.

I had just finished copying down an Algebra problem when the image of that woods boy came back to my mind. I had tried to forget about him the past few hours I've been at school.

Right now it wasn't working.

_Was he still hurt?_ I wondered. _How far did he run with those terrible legs of his?_

I slightly blushed in embarrassment. I had never cared this much about a person before. Perhaps it was just because no one looked as beat-up as he did. It made me sick.

"Rin!"Sakura Sensei yelled at me.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Do your work!"

"Sorry." I grumbled, picking up my pencil and continuing to write down the math problems.

I felt the gazes of the other kids on me. I didn't lash back at the teacher.

Not only did this rarely happen, It also just brushed right off of me.

I continued doing math work till the bell. The stares faded and the clanking of pencils on desks returned.

I looked up for a brief moment, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. I thought more about the boy.

I wanted to know more about him.

**~ :D ~**

At home that night, I was playing an 18-hole round of PangYa in a tourney. I wonder if others played as much as I did.

I made another bogey—only triple that this time. I was starting to suck lately at my gaming. Was it because of _him_?

No. I shook my head to get rid of the thought, causing me to make a bad putt when hitting the space bar.

I groaned, slapping my laptop screen down without logging out of the game server. It will disconnect me by itself.

I wandered into my room to look out the window again. Just like yesterday, the breeze was blowing pretty hard, and the rock concert was still alive as ever.

_Should I try finding him?_ I asked myself.

_No. A bear could be in there this time. Who knows how far he ran anyways? He probably went back to his own house._

I could never be too sure. He never told me his "long story."

Mom and Dad won't be home for another 2 hours. I had the time to search for him if I wanted.

_Was I going to get lost? _

_Was this that much of a good idea?_

_At least I could ask for his name._

I exited my bedroom, running to the back door. I took a big gulp.

I could do it again if I did it once. It didn't seem so scary as the first time—a spark of adventure was rising inside me.

"You better be in there." I said, unlocking the door knob.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-<strong>

The forest was a lot darker tonight than it was yesterday and it was still a few hours early. Maybe it's because the trees had grown thicker.

I doubt I would be able to find the boy in this pitch of darkness. My flashlight bulb and battery was wearing out too.

I was scared of the wolves from yesterday coming to attack me, but my heart told me to venture further.

The way he looked yesterday told me that he hadn't had just been in the woods for a short period of time.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

When I blinked I saw a small cottage in front of my eyes. It was dirty-cream in color and had wild vines tangling all over it. The roof was angling almost 60 degrees up in the air on one side, and I think I could see one of its windows was broken.

…_could he live here?_

I carefully approached the house, afraid to alarm whatever was inside it. The cottage didn't look too supportive. I doubt any person, even a boy like him, would live in it. But, I felt the presence of something inside it. It was an animal, I'm sure.

I was too frightened to find out, so I waited.

The sound of crickets echoed. No movements.

I took a step forward. I heard a ruffling of leaves.

_gulp_. I must have provoked it.

"H-Hello?" I asked. Another ruffling, but this time, closer.

_Please, please be the boy._

I backed away, getting ready to turn around and run back.

But before I could, something grabbed me from behind causing me to scream with terror. I continued screaming till I felt a hand cover my mouth to muffle the sound.

"Shut up, girl," A feminine voice growled, "and explain why you're here."

She let go of my mouth so I could speak. So it wasn't an animal.

"I-I" I panted, trying to gain consciousness back from my shock.

"Say it!" She demanded.

"I-I c-came here t-to find a b-boy." I said.

"What?" She sounded surprised, then asked in a serious tone, "What do you want with Len?"

"Len?" I asked.

She stopped strangling me and I turned around to face her. I was going to give her a piece of my mind until she said sincerely, "So, you're that girl who saved him last night?"

The little light I shone on her revealed a girl of about my age, only she was a bit taller.

Huh? I cocked my head to the side. How did she know?

"Wait, is your name Neru?" I asked.

"He told you my _name_?" She grimanced.

"Woah." Was all I could say.

"Ugh, damn it Len." She said under her breath.

I looked at Neru more. She was just like Len, even though her hair was long and she was a girl. She too was beat up on her ankles and elbows and one of her eyes showed a mark of history from a fight. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with jeans that had gotten ripped off at the ankles. She had some sandals that didn't hook all the way around the toes.

"Why do you keep staring?" She asked, "Hurry! Go home and never speak of this to anyone!"

"Hold on, Let me explain." I said, "I came here to help attend to his injuries. I can help you too if you want."

"I don't see any sort of medical supplies on you, all you have is that tiny flashlight." She pointed out.

"No you don't understand, I was thinking about letting him come to my house while my parents are gone so I can bandage him up."

"Well first of all, Len doesn't go anywhere foreign without me." She said, "Second of all, we are NOT going to show our selves just for some treatment."

So these two _were_ hiding from something.

"Here, if I return to my house and you guys stay, I'll bring back the goods and get you both fixed up." I offered. Man, I was very generous today.

"What if your parents come home early," Neru asked, "and wonder what you're getting them for?"

"Hey look, I'm just offering to help." I was starting to get anxious.

"Hmm…" She put a finger to her lip, "let me go get Len and see what he thinks."

It took her a while to get him out of the building. Once she finally did, she came outside with him in her arms. Not only did he look rather exausted, but also he was still wearing the same clothes as he was wearing the day I met him. I looked up at her, not for sure to laugh or to feel sorry for the boy.

"Ugh…" He muttered.

His radiant blue eyes I could see with just the light of the moon shone up at me momentarily.

"What do you want? Our business was done yesterday."

"You and your girlfriend don't look so good. I could provide you with some medication if you want it."

"She is not my girlfriend!" He repeated, looking back at Neru to see if she was listening.

"You want it or not?" I asked.

"I don't want your freaking medicine." He said, standing up. Again, he made me cower on the inside with his height.

I twitched. So I came _all_ the way out here for nothing?

"Fine. Have it your way!" I screamed in his face and started walking back.

"Hmph. Good riddance." I retreated.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-<strong>

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about them. It had been a week now since I last saw them and I'm still stuck. My whole day at school I could neither pay attention nor focus on any of the work I was given. Even though I secretly hated them both, I admired them at the same time. They were both free to do whatever they wanted; both independent spirits. I wanted to be this way so bad. Only, I wouldn't want to live in the woods.

I had the urge to share with Miku what I discovered, but she would probably label it as false information. Even if Len and Neru told me to never speak of it to anyone, nor think about it ever again, for some reason, I couldn't.

_Could they be drug dealers hiding in the woods to escape the authorities?_

_Were they brother and sister and had s—made love with each other?_

_Were they kicked out of their house by their parents because of that?_

_Were they out to get revenge on somebody?_

_Are they aliens?_

Ok, probably not that last one, but all the others are possible.

I didn't care what Len and Neru thought; I was going to learn more about them.

**~ :D ~**

Miku had stopped me in the hallway before school let out and talked to me about my strange behavior. I haven't been talking that much the past few days, and I've been being obedient to my teachers.

"You're not acting like yourself." She told me, "Did something bad happen?"

"No." I only smiled, "Actually, something quite interesting happened."

Luckily, she didn't ask what it was.

Now at home, I was putting up all my junk I had to carry to school with me then started to work some on homework.  
>It didn't take long for me to give up on it. The thoughts were bothering me again.<p>

I tried to go surf the internet some to get them off my mind but once again, I failed.

I looked out the circular window in the office and saw that it was still daylight outside. I wouldn't need a flashlight. I think right now is the best time to do it if I wanted to see them at all.

I went over to the coatrack by the stairs up to the attic to grab my coat then I head out the back door.

I breathed the fresh air in. I was actually starting to enjoy it.

**~ :D ~**

The walk to the cottage this afternoon was something to see. It was autumn, the season where leaves start to fall from the trees. I caught one by the stem in my hand and marveled its dark veins. I dropped it when I saw a green-worm-looking thing stuck to the other side of it. I don't only hate nature; I think it hates me too.

My hair slightly waved as I walked through the blowing wind. I kept annoyingly pressing it down to my head.

I came across the ditch I had to climb over to save Len from the wolves the other day. It had water in it with a few leaves floating on top of it. Funny thing is, I don't remember it ever raining.

I knew I was coming close to the cottage because of this.

I walked farther into the strange wonderland obviously wondering what life was like living out here.

I started humming to a song I think was called, "From a place you're not there."

The song reminded me a lot about the boy and girl. Only, they weren't separated by a mirror in any means. They weren't lovers either—or at least by what they claim. It was fun to picture them as ones.

I jumped when I heard a voice start to hum back.

"Len?" I asked.

The boy appeared from behind the tree, but faced in the wrong direction.

"Neru?" He asked back.

"No retard, it's me." I said.

He turned around and immediately scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I said, walking up towards him. He took a step back.

Len looked a lot fairer this time in appearance. His chest had a few scars on it.

I almost had to cover my eyes, but I forgot about his chest and looked up at his face.

"How have you and Neru been?" I asked casually.

"Fine. She won't be though if she finds out you've returned."

I sighed, turning around.

A warm hand took hold of mine suddenly.

"Let's talk someplace quiet." Len said, and began to drag me behind him.

We approached another clearing in the area, but not the same one as I had been to before. There was a dead tree sitting in the middle of it and he offered me a seat on it.

I passed it up as he sat on the rotting bark.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"You guys live out here right?" I asked.

"Yes, what about it? You didn't tell anyone did you?" He grabbed both of my arms when asking.

"N-No!" I trembled and he let go.

"Good, is that all you wanted to know?"

"No. I want to know what you're hiding from." I said seriously, "You never told me your story earlier."

"Look, it's complicated. Neru doesn't like me to talk about it to others. It brings bad memories back." He looked away to show effect.

I stared at him, thinking of what to say next.

"Well if you won't tell me the whole thing, will you tell me this?" I asked, looking down at the log he was sitting on. I reluctantly sat on it beside him.

"You and Neru aren't hiding from the police are you?"

He chuckled, "For what?"

"Anything."

"Well, we are hiding from the real world, that's for sure."

"How long have you been?" I asked.

"I'm not for sure." He said, "Maybe three years?"

"Three years!" I repeated rather loudly.

"Shhh." He told me, "It could be less than that I don't know."

"You've got to tell me what has gone on." I said, facing him.

"You wouldn't understand us." He said.

_No one understands me. _I remember telling myself_._

"Now would you please scram? I bet she'll be here any minute!" He said.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I got up and started walking out of the clearing.

I looked back to see if Len was watching me, but he was gone as quick as ever. Since he left, I planned to stick around a little longer while being unnoticed. I hated—no _loved_—to eavesdrop in on their conversations, but I had to find out more.

_Maybe they won't have to tell me…_

I started walking back towards the opening of the clearing when I heard a snap.

Suddenly I was airborne and it started getting dark. On the way up or down, my head hit something hard, blacking me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- <strong>

I woke up inside a house, but not inside mine.

I pushed myself up from the bed to look around. It was a small hut with only three rooms. They were all connected.

"I see you're awake." Neru said out of the blue. I nearly peed in my pants!

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Len found you in one of our traps. We thought about eating you, but decided that we wouldn't because you probably would taste bad." She shrugged.

"What the?" I grew pale.

"Just kidding." She giggled, and then pulled me up onto my feet.

"Sorry about that." She said, her smile fading from her lips.

"What were you doing in the forest?" She changed to subject, putting her hands on her hips.

Knowing Len probably didn't want her to know, I told her, "Today seemed like a pretty day for walking."

"Don't lie to me." She said, "You wanted to find out more information about us so you could turn us in didn't you?"

"I wanted to know more but—"

"See Len! Look what you've done! Now we can't let her leave!"

"Why do you always blame things on me for?" I flinched at their arguing.

"Well it was your fault!"

"You didn't even let her finish what she was saying!"

"Who cares, she said yes!" She protested.

I interrupted them both by saying, "If you will shut up, I'll tell you why I'm here."

They looked at me intentionally and listened.

I took a deep breath, "Even though you're not very nice to me, I think you both are very interesting. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to hear more about your story."

Their eyes both widened when I said this.

"So you view us as some sort of animals at a zoo?" Neru hissed.

"Just let her stay for a while, and I'll tell her." Len said, "You won't have to explain anything to her."

"What?" she turned to face him, "Len what are you saying? Can't you see that she's just a trap? She's making you look _so_ weak right now."

"Neru, calm down, you're overreacting." He stated, walking over and putting hands on her shoulders. I sat back down on the bed.

I thought at first because the way she was looking at him that she was going to hit him, but she ended up just throwing her arms around him and wailing into his chest.

"I don't want to go to back to my mom and dad Len!" she pounded his chest. "I want to stay here in the forest here with you just like this, forever! Can't you see that?"

He put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Neru Akita." He said softly, "You know that we can't hide forever right?"

She pushed him away and ran out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

I sat speechless on the bed, staring at Len. His face became so red I thought he would explode.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, and kicked the wall nearest to the bedroom door.

I felt my heart sink. I didn't mean to cause anything to come up in between them.

I wanted to apologize, but I don't think it would make it any better.

He looked back at me and grabbed his face.

"Len…I'm…" I started, but he stopped me.

He sat down on the bed beside me and said, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I said, "I didn't tell anybody about you two yet, but I was thinking about telling one of my friends in the future."

He grinned faintly and said, "I understand, any person that found us like you did would be curious of why we're staying here."

"Does Neru do this a lot?"

"Yeah, we're pretty much all of the family we have. But moving on; why do you think we're fascinating? I mean look at me, I'm a mess!"

A hot mess. I wouldn't dare tell him, but knowing the girls at my school would, they would die if they had the chance to be with a person like Len. He had muscles and a good looking figure that didn't look wormy. His personality wasn't the brightest pumpkin in the patch though.

"Len, it's not about what you look like, it's about who you are." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're an independent; something I wanted to be my entire life since birth." I said, "But I have to abide by so many rules in the real world, I never get the chance to be."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you and Neru because I want to know how you do it. It's an amazing thing to me."

"It's just like clockwork to us." He said, "Living in the forest is like you living inside your own house."

"So you're saying it's comfortable here?" I looked around. I guess they did have beds. That was another question to ask.

"It is to us, isn't your home comfortable to you?"

"Well, I guess I do like my electronics and the air-conditioning, but my parents are never home."

He watched me for a short period of time, not saying anything.

Breaking the awkward silence, I asked, "Were your parents never home either?"

He looked at me grimly and said,

"They were but..."

"But what?"

"Now, They're dead."

**~ :D ~**

We had been looking for Neru for almost an hour now and I had no earthly idea what time it was.

"Len, what time is it?" I asked.

"I don't have a watch." He said.

Hah. I felt stupid.

"I don't know about you, but the darkness is showing that it's about my bed time."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He looked worried.

"It's ok. I left the office lights on, so they'll think I'm inside there."

"Ok, why don't I show you home? Neru might have gone back to the cottage by now."

"That's ok, you continue to look for her. I'll find my way home by myself."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I remember the route. I wish you luck." I told him, turning west.

"See you later." I smiled, but I knew that he couldn't tell in the dark.

"Hey."

I looked back.

"I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Oh. It's nothing special...it's Rin."

"Rin…" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

He laughed. "It rhymes with mine."

"Yeah." I half-grinned.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"You want me too?" I scoffed, surprised.

"Just show up tomorrow for a pinch at least." He said, "I'll tell you some about our story."

My heart lifted.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-<strong>

Today I got home with no homework. Because of my eagerness, I got done with it all during my class time.

Once again, I was unloading my backpack from my arms.

I didn't want to offend them, but I wanted Len to try something for me.

I unzipped my backpack's front pocket to reveal a bagged strawberry cupcake. (I stole it from a Gumi's lunch bag when she wasn't looking)

_I hope he's not allergic._

I grabbed the object and my coat from the rack.

Before I could think, I made my way out again.

**~:D~**

"What is that?" Len asked, his mouth appearing to water.

"It's a cupcake." I said, handing it to him, still wrapped in the bag.

"Huh?" He looked at me strangely.

"Eat it." I said.

He pulled it out of the bag and gawked at it.

"Come on now, it's not like a new teleportation device." I said, unwrapping the paper cup around the cake. I pulled it off under his fingers as he continued to watch it.

"So this is what a cupcake is." he said, glancing at me, "You sure I can eat it?"

I nodded.

He took a bite out of it, and started to chew.

"It tastes great."

"So, you've never eaten one before?"

"No." He said, taking another bite. Hmm, interesting.

I almost blushed when I saw him so happily eating the pastry. His eyes were closed in content.

"I bet Neru would like some." he said, licking some of the icing off the top of it.

I giggled when some pink icing stuck to his nose. I almost face-palmed myself.

_What are you doing?_

"I-I bet she would." I said.

"I'll save it for later and give it to her." he said, delicately putting the cupcake back into the baggy.

"So, you were going to tell me about your life, correct?" I asked. We were inside the clearing again where we had previously talked to each other. You know, the one with the log?

"Oh, yes." He licked his lips, removing any trace of any excess icing, "Well, it all started when I turned 12 years old."

"You still have some on your nose." I said, reaching out and touching the thick cream. I took it and licked it off my finger.

He gave me a silly grin causing me to cross my arms and look away.

"C-Continue." I said.

He took a brief moment to look around; probably to make sure Neru wasn't listening.

"Don't worry about her." I said.

"Ok." He said, continuing with his story.

"My parents...They were…" He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This is so hard." He said.

"Please try." I urged.

He respired then spoke, "They were so special to me. I loved them more than anything in the world. But one day, _they_ came…"

"They?" I asked.

"Robbers." He looked at me, "They broke into our small house and threatened to kill mother if we didn't give him all the money we had on us."

I gasped.

"Did your dad try to stop him?"

"No, I did actually. That's how I got these scars on my chest." He pointed to them. The wounds were right below his heart.

_Dang, just a little higher and…_

"I don't remember seeing dad so mad before in my life." He said, "He lunged at them with no weapon, causing them to stick the knives they had into my mom's neck."

My heart almost cracked, thinking of what I would feel if that happened to my parents.

"She died upon contact and dad was next…" He started to shake, "I never had seen so much blood."

I put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Did they ever get the money?"

"I don't know." He said, "I had escaped before I could tell."

"You were able to even though you were stabbed like that?" I was astonished.

"Yep." He said, grabbing where the scars were.

"I still remember running through the neighborhood with my hand pressed to my chest like this."

"How did you not bleed to death?"

"Neru." He simply said.

"So that's how you two met?" Wow, how tragic.

"Unfortunately." He said.

"Did she help you?"

"Just listen." He growled.

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying, she saw me running and saw the blood seeping through my fingers. She stopped me. She asked to look at it and I shook my head, knowing that I would die if I let go. I was so scared to die, I didn't pay attention to my loves at the moment."

I looked down at my feet as he continued on.

"Now, I don't care to die. I _want_ to die. But I only live because of her."

"Because of Neru?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "Anyways, she helped me into her house quickly and took me to her bathroom. She wrapped a towel around me tightly so I could remove my hand. She then asked me how this happened and if she should call 911."

He paused for a minute, thinking.

"I told her to call 911 but that I didn't want to talk about it."

Before I could say something in response he said, "She took my shirt off and began to wash the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. She saw that I was starting to lose consciousness and took me to her bedroom to lie down. She continued to blot the wounds, sure to get me cured, but I had already passed out before she could press the dirty green rag to my skin again."

"How did you wake up?" I asked.

"I woke up really sore around my middle. She had wrapped a large amount of white gauge around my chest and washed all the bloodstains off of my clothing. I had asked her how long I was asleep. She told me about a day."

"Can I look at them again?" I asked.

He lifted his hand and I watched him exhale and inhale steadily with the brown marks expanding and shrinking with every breath.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, starting to feel differently towards him and Neru.

"I'm sorry too." He said, "I hate I didn't just stay in the house with my parents and let them kill me too."

"So…what did Neru do after that?" I attempted to ask.

"Well, she helped me up and snuck me out of the house with her."

"Where did you go?"

He chuckled slightly, "She wouldn't tell me at first, but she said that it was a lot better than here."

"Wait, did you come here?" I asked.

"Yes, you guessed it. That's how I ended up in the forest."

"But why did she bring you here out of all the places you could have gone?"

"That's her story. I don't want to tell it if she doesn't want me to."

"Oh." I looked down at his hands. They were gripping the log firmly.

"I'm sorry for forcing you." I said, feeling suddenly really bad.

"It's ok. It's good to have people to listen to you sometimes."

I turned to him. I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to go." He got up from the log and started to walk away. But I grabbed his hand like he did mine yesterday.

I couldn't believe what I was going to do, but I reached out and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

I pushed my face into his back and said, though it was muffled, "I'm sorry."

I felt him twist around to face me. I looked up.

"You promise you'll keep this a secret?" He asked.

"Yes—but I don't completely understand…why would you need to hide from anyone?"

"Tokyo big-cheeses of the police departments are searching for Neru because her parents reported her missing."

"What about you?"

"I'm sure they're looking for me too because they need more evidence to crack the case."

"Did they ever find you?"

"They found Neru one time when she was hunting for doves." He said, "A man asked her if she was the girl that was all over the news and TV."

"Did she say no?"

"Well, what would you say if you didn't want your parents to find you?" He asked.

I thought about this whole situation for a moment. For one thing, I had forgotten that I was holding Len. I felt my cheeks light up.

I pushed Len away gently and said, "Probably not." I had the feeling he was hiding more from me than just Neru's story.

"Is that all that happened?"

"Yeah, or all that I can remember at least." He said, taking my hand in his.

"So you promise right?"

"Only if you promise me that none of this is false."

"I cross my heart and hope to die." He said.

"Alright then." I smiled, removing my hand from his.

"Thanks for sharing with me." I said.

"Yeah…don't abuse it." He said.

"I won't." I waved my hands up in front of my face in clarification.

"By the way, did you ever find Neru last night?"

"Yes, she was back at the cottage."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, I was starting to get worried that someone had caught her again."

I looked off behind Len. I think he was still talking, but I was distracted by a doe with two fawns skipping through the forest rapidly. They disappeared behind some fallen trees. That was weird.

"Before you go for today, I've got something to show you." I heard Len say, "Follow me."

He took hold of my hand again, pulling me through some bushes out of the right of the clearing and into an open, lively meadow.

"Neru and I used to come here all the time to play chase. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's—" The field had to be about an acre long. I looked at all the different colors of flowers that were blooming from the floor. The sunset was shining on them, giving them a vivid glow. The trees leaves around the heavenly place were colors from red to yellow, orange to brown. The grass circling around the flowers were a bold gold and looked almost like fresh wheat.

"It's beautiful."

"We have a creek on the other side of it." He said.

"Can we go there?" I asked.

"Not right now, I don't want to stray too far without Neru."

I looked at the field again, amazed.

"You know, I never thought…" I said, but then grunted.

"What?"

"I'll tell you another day." I said.

**~ :D ~**

I was back at the house now, lying in my bed.

I was thinking again about the two. I'm supposed to be the tough, open-minded type of girl, but this stupid forest is starting so leisurely change me. I didn't like it one bit.

I had never called anything of nature 'beautiful' before.

_What is wrong with me?_

If I were being myself, I'd blame all that happened today on those kids, especially Len. But in the end, it was pretty obvious it was all my fault.

I shouldn't have given him the cupcake…

Before my eyes closed for the night, I noticed a long-haired figure in the distance staring through my bedroom window at me solemnly.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Boy in the Woods**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. If you haven't noticed yet, I have edited some of my story since the last time I posted it on FF. If I were you, I'd go back and skim over the chapter so you're not confused with the coming up ones. Thanks! **

**Some of the changes I've made if you're curious:**

**Topical errors**

**Grammatical errors**

**Quote errors**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-<strong>

I got hit by a train after school today.

Here's how it went:

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Likewise, I was trying to stay away from the woods. I wanted to keep from having to deal with Len and Neru ever again. I was hoping I would finally get over them, and at one point, I think I actually did. However, it slowly started to seep back to me in the darkness._

_To get rid of the thoughts partying in my head, I decided to spend time at Miku's house. (She wasn't hanging with the trio today.)_

_We made small talk and tried to make random jokes. Miku was a lot less talkative than I've ever seen her. I guess it was mainly because I couldn't relate to anything she said. Also, another thing could be that I've never really been over to her house before. It was almost like her other friends were spying on her while I was around._

"_So…I never did ask you…" Miku said._

"_What's that?" _

"_Hmm….You still interested in Kaito?"_

_I almost choked. _

"_No!—I mean, Yes…Why?" I have had a crush on Kaito for years and had always thought he was very mannerly and proper. He was also very handsome. He wasn't so muscle tone I don't think as Len, but he still had some. After he had soccer practice one time I peeked into the boys' locker room to see what he looked like with just a towel on. Well, my eyes saw a little more than they should have seen and I'm not repeating nor doing it ever again. (And no, I didn't see…erm…body parts…exactly. I saw something worse than that.)_

"_Oh just wondering, I was thinking about getting you two hooked now since he broke up with Meiko." She said, spinning around in her office chair._

"_He did?" I asked perplexedly._

"_You're surprised?"_

"_No. Actually, I just can't believe they keep doing that—breaking up then getting back together."_

"_I don't get it either." She shrugged, "But now's the perfect time to get you with him if we try."_

"_No, Miku, I totally appreciate it, but no."_

"_Why not?" She whined._

"_Kaito only stays single for a day. Chances are he'll get back with Meiko, or he'll get with another girl by the end of today."_

"_I still think we have some time if you want to give it a shot." She said, "It's Friday after all."_

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Usually hook-ups at my school end on Fridays and pick back up by the end of Saturdays._

"_Hmm. You're right." I said._

_She smiled, and said, "So want to try? It won't hurt just to ask."_

_He's probably going to reject me though._

"_I don't know Miku. Will you let me have some time to think about it? I kind of got to sort my feelings out."_

"_Hold on, so you have feelings for another guy too?" Her mouth formed into a circle._

"_Yeah, you can think of it that way." I was thinking about no other boy though._

"_So, what's his name?" She asked enthusiastically._

"_I'd rather not say."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You won't have to hear it from me. You'll know sooner or later."_

_A weird grin grew on her face like someone was trying to bribe her out of something._

"_Why won't you ever tell me things like this?" She asked._

_I don't know…How come you never tell me things like this?_

"_I promise I won't tell him."_

"_He doesn't go to this school." I said, then tried changing the subject by saying, "Miku, want to go to the movies?"_

"_He doesn't? And, no, I'm saving up money for Christmas presents and I can't be out late tonight I have some homework I got to do later."_

_I sighed. She's fighting back strong. I refused to give my secret away though._

"_Rin, I'm sorry, but you're on your own with long-distance relationships you have on the computer."_

_What? I was outraged! Even though I liked gaming, I never did online dating!_

_I started to laugh to force my tears and anger away. If Miku judges me like this, I wonder what the others think._

"_Miku, the boy I really like is Kaito. I'll never have him though."_

"_You need to stop being so negative about everything Rin. Seriously, you need to lighten up and smell the honey." She said, getting up from the office chair._

"_I can't smell the honey though. Could you if you were me?"_

_Her expression changed as though she were imagining it._

"_Well, in your position, I guess not." She sat down on the carpeted floor with me and said._

"_Here, I won't tell Kaito if it really bothers you, ok?" She said sweetly, "But I'm only trying to make you happy here."_

_I'm fine Miku…other than the fact that you think I online date._

"_I understand. I guess I could be a little less angsty about my parents." Yay, I invented a new word. A thought about Len popped in my mind._

"_It's alright, I wouldn't know anyways. My parents spoil me."_

_That's nothing new._

"_Hey Miku, I'm going to go home for today."_

"_Oh. Ok. Hit me up if you feel good about me telling Kaito." _

"_I will." I tried to smile. I got up and walked out of her computer room._

_**~ :D ~**_

_I told myself earlier that I wouldn't be doing this. But I couldn't resist now. Let's say I've been a lot more down than usual. I needed someone to talk to. I know Len doesn't know all that much about electronics and dating since he's lived in the woods for god knows how long. What Miku said earlier was really bothering me, sadly._

_I pulled back some tall ferns that stretched between two trees._

_The scent of the strong plants caused me to cough like an old grandmother._

_Once on the other side and the deep coughing subsided, I started to hear sounds of joyous laughter._

_Len? _

_I then heard a girly laugh._

_Neru?_

_I managed to push myself though some trees into that same classic clearing. The sound was growing wilder and louder. Eventually, I made it to the colorful meadow that Len showed me._

_I went scarlet red._

_Len was on the ground with Neru, tickling her around the waist._

"_Len, Neru?" I managed to ask._

_They both stopped giggling and glanced at me._

"_Sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" I asked._

"_Oh, no." Len said getting up from on top of Neru. He walked over to me. He didn't look the least bit offended though._

_As for Neru, she gave me a glare and starting walking off, probably back to the cottage._

_I felt the tears that I had been saving up earlier start to form in my eyes._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, changing emotions as soon as he saw my face._

"_Will you just talk to me for a second? I think I should tell you a little bit about me."_

_This time I was the one to grab his hand, pulling him back into the log clearing. I forced him to sit._

"_Ok, before I start spilling I want you to promise me something."_

"_Sure." He smiled._

"_You won't think of me bad of what I tell you."_

"_Now that depends…" He said._

"_Just listen for a minute, ok?" I swallowed._

_He looked up at me giving me a promising aura that he was listening._

_I sat down on the floor in front of him, causing him to follow my eyes. I couldn't stand to look into his though, they bothered me._

"_Len, what do you think about me?"_

"_Do you want to know the truth?" He asked._

"_Yes." My heart started beating faster._

"_Hmm…how do I put this." He said, tapping his chin._

"_I know that I've been mean the past few days to you and Neru," I closed my eyes, "But I just want to say sorry. You two mean a lot to me now—especially you."_

_I heard him gasp and I tensed up._

"_I came here knowing you'd listen to me if I had something to talk about, but if you don't want to, I can go home."_

_I opened my eyes some and glanced to my right, away from Len. My cheeks were throbbing. I wanted to cry._

"_Rin." He said, moving onto the ground with me, "I'll listen to anything you say. You shouldn't have to worry about something like that." He moved a hand up to my cheek. I put my hands on top of his, slightly turning pink at his touch._

_He pulled me into a hug, and said, "If you think I hate you, I don't. I just don't really know you—and that's normal. You were just now going to tell me weren't you?"_

"_Yes." I said._

"_So," He pushed me back so he could look me in the eyes, "Who are you?"_

_I awkwardly giggled at his question, causing him to chuckle along with me._

"_Well, my name is Rin, you probably already know that."_

"_Yeah." He smiled._

"_And—man, I hope you don't think bad of me but—I'm a very reclusive person. I'm surprised I've even started to come out here daily."_

"_Reclusive? You mean like…you're inside most of the time?"_

"_Yes, and I don't have many real life friends either; just friends on my computer."_

"_So?" He said._

"_What?" I beamed at him._

"_So? Why would I care about that? It's your choice. I respect that."_

"_But—but why?" I asked, "Everyone else at school thinks I'm bad for doing it. Well, except Miku, but that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Hey, in my opinion, I love the outdoors. You feel strongly about the indoors, but you're not mad at me are you?"_

_He had a point._

"_No."_

"_I think you're just scared. I don't think really that people think like that about you."_

"_But listen to this!" I said, holding my index finger up in point._

"_Me and one of my only friends at school, Miku, were talking today afterwards about the guys we like."_

"_Ok. What did she say?" He asked, sounding uncomfortable with the subject._

"_She asked me if I was still in love with Kaito." I said, his eyebrows lifting._

"_I told her that I was, but that I could never be with him."_

"_Why you say that?" _

"_Because. I told you; I'm not a popular."_

"_Is that it?" He said bluntly._

"_Mostly." I said, "But it's other things too…like he can never stay single. He breaks up with one girl one day, and then gets together with another the next day. Usually it's the same girl, named Meiko."_

"_Then what's worth loving him?"_

"_Just because I can't be with him doesn't mean I can't like him."_

_He looked at me oddly, but shook it off by changing the subject, "So you were talking about Miku…"_

"_Yes, this is part of the story."_

"_Kay." He said, sort of rolling his eyes._

"_So, Miku asked if I wanted her to tell him, since she's in the popular crowd and all."_

"_I thought you said you couldn't love others because they were popular."_

"_No! It's not like that…Miku's a girl!"_

"_So?" He raised a brow, "You're focusing too much on popularity. You need to lighten up."_

_I remembered what Miku had told me back in the office and I felt a tear star to roll down my cheek._

"_I'm terrible aren't I?" I asked, getting up while throwing his arms up from around me._

"_Wait, Rin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound that way…" He grabbed my ankle and pulled it, pulling me down._

_He caught me on my way, and laid me down gently onto the flooring. I felt gross. The slimy green moss was getting all into my hair and onto my clothes._

"_I'm so sorry, Len." I said, "I'm being so selfish." I covered my eyes with my hands so he couldn't see me weeping. I was just about to give up on it all._

"_No you're not. It's ok to cry…just, I wish you wouldn't. It makes me upset too."_

_I didn't want him to think anything the wrong way, but I wanted someone to hold me just like he was a few seconds ago._

_I propped myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Just please, Len…" I squeezed him, "give me some words of encouragement."_

"_What did she say that made you upset?"_

"_I don't want to say it anymore." I cried into his shoulder._

"_Try."_

"_W-well," I sniffed, "She thinks that just 'cause I do a lot of gaming online, I date online as well."_

"_Well, do you?" He asked._

"_No I don't!" I said._

"_Just ignore her. If she's going to be like that, she's not a good friend."_

"_Yes she is. She told me she was sorry, but she still thinks I like guys on the internet."_

"_That's just wrong. Why would she think that you could love someone without even being able to see him for real?"_

"_I know! I can't believe her either." I said._

"_Back to her apologizing, I think you should tell her to help you with your problems with that boy."_

"_I don't want to though, what if he rejects me?"_

_He sighed, pinching the middle of his nose, "You totally have lost all self confidence in yourself."_

"_How can I have confidence, Len? I don't have any real friends, my parents are never home, and I'm so ugly!"_

_He began to stand up, "Now you're being selfish." _

_I remembered about him telling me about his parents and I pushed him down again._

"_Ok, Ok." I puffed, staring at him._

_His face was red with frustration._

"_I just don't know what to do."_

"_I'll tell you what you should do." He said, pulling me close to him, his face inches apart from mine._

"_I want you to be brave."_

_I nodded my head and said, "I will try my best."_

"_Good. Now, I want you to use that courage to approach the person you love and tell him the truth."_

_I wanted to say 'I can't' but I knew better than to make him mad._

"_Ok." I said, now looking him into the eyes._

"_Most importantly, I want you to think you're the most beautiful thing on the planet. You have a lot to be proud of; you have a luxurious, peaceful home that has air-conditioning, you have friends that care about you whether they're on the computer or in the real world, and you're completely gorgeous._

_I tinted up and his last statement, I think he did too. Did he really mean that?_

"_D-Did you really mean that?"_

"_Every word." He smiled._

"_Thank you." I smiled back at him._

"_You're welcome." He said, "Now, tomorrow, if he's still single, try to confront him."_

"_I will try my best." I repeated._

"_I'm glad." He said, pressing his lips quickly onto mine. Just like that._

"_For good luck." He smiled._

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

The ending of it wasn't so bad, I guess. Only, my heart and mind was still was confused.

It hurt me to wonder what Len was doing to Neru now.


End file.
